The Story of the Maroon Ranger
by dearjoan
Summary: Only the maroon ranger can save the Power Rangers now! But can they find her in time?


"The Story of the Maroon Ranger"   
By Kellyanne Lynch   
circa 1993, 1994  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, not do I even know what happens in the show past the original series. Other characters besides the rangers that belong to Saban are: Zordon, Rita, Alpha, Bulk, and Skull. Three characters in this fanfic - Owen Rodgers, Ben Smith, and Mr. Hues - appear courtesy of my early high school novels, the Jesse Bonarre trilogy.   
  
FYI: I wrote this story at VERY least seven years ago; it's from when I was a freshman in high school. The maroon ranger is me. I'm posting my little fantasy, because I find it kinda funny and thought that somebody else might enjoy reading it. I'm transcribing it from its handwritten form exactly how I see it. Oh, and I'm now taller than I was then. Yes, my height comes up. If anybody cares, I'm 5'5" now.   
  
Summary: Only the maroon ranger can save the Power Rangers now! But can they find her in time?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
* Please e-mail matchbox20orbusted@yahoo.com with questions, comments, theories, complaints, or words of wisdom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zordon," Kimberly stood there with her other friends who were all dressed up for the danced they had just been at, "why have you called us here?"  
  
"Rita has just sent out her catlike monster Gowger..."  
  
"It's morphin time!" Jason yelled before Zordon could finish.  
  
"Macadon!"  
  
"Teradactal!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-toothed tiger!"  
  
"Tyranosaurus!"  
  
They were all transported to the place where Gowger was which was in the middle of the city.  
  
"We need our dinosaurs!" Jason realized as soon as they were there. The creatures came from out of the ground as they usually did. When they were each at the controls of their dinosaurs, they combined forces and became one large creature.  
  
As they fought the beast, they realized the beast was probably the most powerful that they'd ever fought.  
  
"I think we need the power sword!" Trini suggested at her seat. Even with the power sword, they were no match.  
  
"We may have to retreat," Billy told his friends right before the creature broke the power sword in two.  
  
Rita laughed from her chamber.  
  
"It's going perfectly, your wickedness!" one of the creatures in her chamber spoke.  
  
"Of course it is! I have created the creature, and all my creations are perfect!"  
  
"But what about..."  
  
  
"This one is perfect!" Rita interrupted before the animal could speak of her mistakes in her time of triumph. "Zordon will never figure out how to stop Gowger!"  
  
The five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers returned to see Zordon.  
  
"We can't fight it!" Zack told Zordon.  
  
"That Gowger thing broke the power sword in half!" Kimberly pointed out.  
  
"What do we do now, Zordon?" Jason added.  
  
"Jason," Zordon began, "you jumped to conclusions before I finished speaking my instructions. Observe the viewing globe."  
  
What they saw on the viewing globe was a high school.  
  
"Where's that?" Zack asked.  
  
"Why are you showing us this?" Jason questioned.  
  
"This is in Haverhill. The maroon ranger is there. You will seek her out."  
  
"But Zordon," Kimberly was curious now, "who is the maroon ranger?"  
  
"She is the only one who can help destroy Gowger. She wears a maroon coat and owns a special whistle that she wears around her neck. I must leave you now, but I will return." Zordon was gone.  
  
"You guys, I think three of us should go down to the school," Trini began, "and the other two stay here to try to find the maroon ranger with the viewing globe. I'll stay here."  
  
"So will I," Billy volunteered.  
  
"Is it really better if we split up?" Kimberly didn't like the idea.  
  
"Affirmative," Billy nodded, "we'll get more done that way."  
  
Kimberly, Zack, and Jason left.  
  
"Huh?" the maroon ranger Kelly Anne found something strange on the ground. She didn't realize it was what she'd use to morph with. "What's this?" she shrugged, putting it in her pocket as she ran off to class.  
  
"I think that's the maroon ranger!" Trini pointed out someone on the viewing globe.  
  
"Negative," Billy shook his head, "that's a boy! Besides, the coat is red! That's Jason!"  
  
"Where's Kimberly and Zack?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Excuse me," a man stopped Jason in the corridor, "do you have a pass?"  
  
"No," Jason shook his head, "I don't go to..."  
  
"I'll have to bring you to the unit director's office. Come along, young man."  
  
"I'm looking for..."  
  
"I said come along! Let's go!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Trini and Billy saw the whole thing. "I wish Zordon were here!"  
  
"We have to handle this ourselves," Billy just stared at the viewing globe, "without Jason."  
  
"Zack," Kimberly and Zack were hiding behind a corner, "Where's Jason?"  
  
"I don't know," Zack admitted, "but quiet down! There's a security guard! We can't get caught here!"  
  
'Perfect!' Kelly Anne looked down at her paper in her science class where she had just drawn a peace sign with the U.S. flag behind it.  
  
"We're waiting, Kelly!" a kid in her class stared right at her.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"Who you going to tonight's dance with?"  
  
"I'm not going; got better things to do!"  
  
"Not going?!" the group of girls laughed. "It'll be the best dance ever! Couldn't get a date?"  
  
"No! I don't want to go!"  
  
"Fine! You can put it that way, but we all know the truth!"  
  
"Hey," Kelly Anne saw Kimberly and Zack at the door, "someone's over there!"  
  
"Where?" one of the girl's looked over right after Zack and Kimberly ducked. "Is this some lame joke?"  
  
"No, I really saw someone!"  
  
"Ya! Right!"  
  
"That's her!" Billy spotted the maroon ranger on the viewing globe. "Maroon coat, special whistle, it's her!"  
  
"How do we contact the others?" Trini wasn't sure it was the maroon ranger.  
  
"We'll have to transport to the school!" They left.  
  
The bell rang, and the maroon ranger left her class.  
  
"Kimberly! Zack!" Trini called them as she and Billy ran down the corridor. "We saw the maroon ranger!"  
  
"Where?" Zack and Kimberly asked at the same time.  
  
"Room one-zero-eight!" Billy informed them.  
  
"The bell rang!" Kimberly pointed out. "She's probably going to her next class!"  
  
"Let's go!" Trini yelled as they ran down to room 108.  
  
"She's gone!" Zack realized when they got there. "No maroon coats!"  
  
"She's right in the room!" Trini spotted Kelly Anne inside the room. She was heading out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, the five were transported to see Zordon.  
  
"Good work, rangers!" Zordon was back. "Where is Jason?"  
  
"He's in trouble," Trini explained.  
  
"Who are you guys?" the maroon ranger looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"I'm Zack!" Zack began. "This is Trini, Kimberly, and Billy." He pointed to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"And I'm..." Kelly Anne began.  
  
"Kelly Anne, age fourteen, Five-three in height," Billy stated as he read off of a computer screen.  
  
"Five-three and three fourths!" Kelly Anne smiled. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"I brought up the file on the computer," Zordon explained. "I am Zordon. You five must get Jason."  
  
"I'm confused," Kelly Anne shook her head.  
  
"You are the maroon ranger. Your prehistoric creature is the brontosaurus, peaceful plant-eater who uses its tail to defend itself. You must discover the importances of your whistle on your own. You must get Jason, then destroy Gowger."  
  
They were transported to the school.  
  
"You guys are the power rangers?!" Kelly Anne was amazed.  
  
"And now you are a power ranger as well!" Billy smiled.  
  
"This is weird," Kelly Anne shook her head. "Lately, it's been very weird. First I find this rusty whistle," she showed them the whistle around her neck, "it doesn't make any noise. Must be a dog whistle. Then I find this," she reached into her pocket to reveal what each ranger had. "Now I'm a power ranger?!"  
  
"Ya," Zack smiled, "but you have to keep your identity a secret!"  
  
"And don't use your powers for your own personal gain!" Trini added.  
  
"Got it!" Kelly Anne took it all in.  
  
"Now we've got to get Jason!" Kimberly reminded the other rangers why they were there.  
  
"Yo!" a boy in the unit director's office called to Jason. "Want some pizza?"  
  
"Owen!" his friend looked at him. "Why do you still have pizza?"  
  
"'Cause I do!" Owen took pieces of pizza out of his pocket. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks," Jason smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"I'll pass!" Owen's friend turned down the pizza.  
  
"Still good!" Owen bit into a slice of pizza, putting the other slice pack in his pocket. "How 'bout soda? Got some in my bag!"  
  
"Sure," Jason was extremely thirsty.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"Everything! What kind?"  
  
"Rootbeer."  
  
Owen searched his bag. "All out of rootbeers!"  
  
"Grape soda?"  
  
"Wait, Benny has a rootbeer!" Owen looked over at Ben.  
  
"I've got four!" Ben laughed. "Stole 'em from your bag!" Ben tossed Jason the soda.  
  
"Thanks!" Jason drank his soda. "So where's the unit director?"  
  
"In there!" Owen pointed to a closed door.  
  
"Why don't we go in?"  
  
"Talkin' on the phone!"  
  
"Hey Owen!" Ben kicked a piece of pepper which had fallen off Owen's pizza. "Let's sneak out!"  
  
"Can't," Owen sat back calmly, "Security's 'round the corner!"  
  
The unit director's door opened. "Rodgers! Smith! Here again?"  
  
"Hi, Mr. Hues!" Owen and Ben spoke at the same time with fake smiles.  
  
"Who are you?" the unit directer looked at Jason.  
  
"I don't even go to this school," Jason spoke. "I'm looking for a student here."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"I don't know her name."  
  
"Not the one your looking for! Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Jason."  
  
"Jason," Mr. Hues smiled, "are you a senior here?"  
  
"I don't go here..."  
  
"I'll send you back to class, but if I see you down this way again in my office, you shouldn't expect a diploma. Where do you belong?"  
  
Jason just wanted to get out of the room. "407."  
  
"There isn't a 407!"  
  
"258?"  
  
"Where do you really belong?"  
  
"106."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Hues wrote a pass. "I'll just write a pass; I won't say you were in trouble. Trying to skip science class! Science is important!"  
  
"I like science!" Ben smiled.  
  
"Me too!" Owen added. "The science of perfect unit directors!"  
  
"Don't kiss up!" Mr. Hues shook his head. "Here, Jason!" Jason left the room.  
  
"'bye, Jason!" Owen called after him.  
  
"Nice meetin' ya!" Ben added.  
  
Jason turned the corner to see Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kelly Anne.  
  
"Jason!" Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy exclaimed.  
  
"Who's this?" Jason refered to Kelly Anne.  
  
"I'm Kelly Anne," she smiled as she shook Jason's hand, "maroon ranger!"  
  
"I'm Jason."  
  
"So I've heard!"  
  
"We have to get back to see Zordon!" Kimberly reminded them.  
  
"Rangers," Zordon greeted them when they returned, "you must now destroy Gowger."  
  
"How?" Trini pointed out. "Without the power sword? We couldn't defeat him before!"  
  
"You have the maroon ranger now."  
  
"It's morphin time!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Macadon!"  
  
"Teradactal!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-toothed tiger!"  
  
"Tyranosaurus!"  
  
They were all transported to the middle of the city to meet Gowser.  
  
"We need dinosaur power now!" Jason looked up at Gowger, tall and ratlike.  
  
The dinosaurs came up from the ground.  
  
"Cool!" Kelly Anne looked up at her maroon brontosaurus. They combined forces and became the same creature, leaving the maroon brontosaurus out.  
  
"What about the power sword!" Trini realized it had been broken.  
  
"Try it anyway!" Jason decided. The brontosaurus became a new power sword.  
  
"Gowger'll break it again!" Kimberly thought it through.  
  
"The whistle!" Billy realized. "Kelly Anne, blow the whistle!"  
  
She did. It made a long and loud high pitched sound that shattered Gowger.  
  
"No!" Rita yelled. "My beautiful kitty-cat! Those rangers haven't heard the last of me!"  
  
"Rangers," Zordon spoke to them. "Excellent job today. The whistle can shatter any creation of Rita's not made of putty."  
  
"Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey!" Alpha came into the room. "Not another teenager!"  
  
"Alpha, this is the maroon ranger Kelly Anne," Zordon introduced. "Kelly Anne, this is Alpha. Kelly Anne, you shall go to a new school now. Observe the viewing globe."  
  
"Viewing globe?"  
  
"Right behind you," Zack told her.  
  
"This is your new school," Zordon showed the highschool the other mighty morphin power rangers attended.   
  
"Who are they?" Kelly Anne pointed to two figures running out of the building.  
  
"Bulk and Skull," Jason informed her.  
  
"They are such dorks!" Kimberly added.  
  
"Famine!" Bulk yelled. "Famine! The cafeteria's out of ketchup!"  
  
"Maybe the whole town's out of ketchup!" Skull thought out loud.  
  
"Famine!" they both yelled together. "Famine!"  
  
The six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers laughed.  
  
THE END  



End file.
